


Public Display of Affection

by everhtorne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, and chloe fucking loving it, beca teasing chloe, established bechloe, sex in public, under the table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhtorne/pseuds/everhtorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has told Beca numerous times that sex in public is not socially acceptable. Why does she never listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

Having a Bellas reunion had seemed like a decent enough idea at the time, when Chloe had suggested it to Beca. But now it’s actually happening, Beca is bored out of her mind.

Chloe had pulled her aside before lunch, instructing, ‘no funny business’.

Beca had just rolled her eyes. What’s a Bellas gathering without a little funny business?

The chicken salad that Chloe had spent the entire morning preparing is actually pretty good. The girls sit around Beca and Chloe’s dining room table, discussing what they’ve been up to recently whilst chowing down on lunch.

Aubrey’s letting everyone know all about her new job, how much money is making and how happy she is. Beca’s happy for her, sure, but is getting sick of hearing about it.

“Wanna have some fun?” Beca mumbles under her breath to Chloe, who is sat beside her.

Snaking her hand under the table, Beca slips her hand under the waistline of Chloe’s jeans, feeling the texture of lace. Chloe tenses at Beca’s touch, her mouth dropping open and her eyes bulging. She turns to the brunette, scowling. Her eyes are stern, signalling to Beca to stop.

“Beca no,” Chloe warns. “This is a terrible idea.”

Smirking, Beca takes Chloe’s warning as more of a challenge. Her girlfriend always does this – telling Beca that PDA is not appropriate in front of friends, _especially_ not in sex in public, but she knows that Chloe loves it. She fucking _loves_ it. The rush and the excitement. It turns Chloe on twice as quickly as normal.

“This chicken is so good, Chloe,” Amy praises in between mouthfuls. “What did you do to it?”

“Oh,” Chloe perks up, smiling. “It was really easy actually; I made the sauce myself and marinated it –”

Beca runs her hand along the length of Chloe’s lace panties under the white tablecloth, trailing down the gusset and back to the top, massaging her lips through the thin fabric. Chloe chokes on her sentence.

“Um,” she stammers, “yeah, uh, it wasn’t that difficult.”

Chloe’s cheeks burn as she ignores Beca and tries to compose herself. Beca feels the redhead kick her shin under the table. It only makes Beca grin triumphantly.

“You okay, Chloe?” Aubrey asks from across the table, narrowing her eyes at the two former Bellas opposite her who had been dating for a few years now.

Chloe nods vigorously, clearing her throat.

“Fine.”

Aubrey doesn’t seem convinced but doesn’t get a chance to continue interrogating her friend as Stacie begins a new conversation.

“So did anyone notice my hair or what?” Stacie demands, arching an eyebrow and striking a pose.

“It looks great, Stace,” Amy laughs.

“Mmhm,” Cynthia Rose agrees, nodding.

“It took five hours to get the ends this colour, you know?”

“How could it possibly have taken so long?” Aubrey questions dubiously.

Beca allows them to continue with their conversation, turning her attention to Chloe and her hand currently resting on her girlfriend’s crotch.

Trying to make out that she is paying attention to Stacie’s hair salon story, Beca presses two fingers against Chloe’s clit and moves in a circular motion over the lace. Chloe lets out a muted squeak, coughing to cover it up. Beca’s smile widens, using her ring finger to rub up and down at the same time.

Chloe continues to cough, gripping onto the edge of the table and digging her fingernails into the cloth. Beca knows how much Chloe struggles with volume control, so watching her try to stay silent is more than amusing.

“You know bleach doesn’t work on all colours,” Stacie is still rambling.

“That’s not true,” Ashley interjects.

“It is!”

Beca continues moving her hand, her index finger circling against Chloe’s core, going faster and faster by the second, pressing on the exact spot that she knows drives Chloe crazy.

“No, it just takes longer,” Jessica adds to the conversation.

Within seconds, Chloe is grinding against Beca’s hand, subtly thrusting her hips back and forth against Beca’s hand. Letting Beca know that faster is better. Beca smirks more, speeding up her movement and increasing pressure ever so slightly.

The lace in Beca’s hand soon becomes wet; only damp at first but increasingly soaked until Beca can feel it all over her fingers. Chloe whimpers, clamping her eyes shut and breathing heavily.

Luckily, no one seems to notice.

“Have you ever bleached your hair, Chlo?” Stacie asks abruptly.

“Oh yeah,” Cynthia agrees, “I heard if you bleach ginger it turns out like some nasty shit.”

“I’ve never bleached my hair,” Chloe answers bluntly, her breathlessness more than obvious.

Beca laughs under her breath, increasing her speed even more. Chloe grips Beca’s thigh under the table, a moan escaping her lips. She grunts, glancing around the table self-consciously.

“You okay, babe?” Beca inquires innocently, keeping her expression neutral and her eyes trained on the plate of food in front of her.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Chloe growls through gritted teeth. When Aubrey raises her eyebrows in concern, Chloe forces a smile onto her face. “Just. Indigestion,” she lies. “Ate too fast.”

Fat Amy nods, pointing a fork at Chloe across the table.

“I get that all the time,” she grumbles. “Like right here, between my boobs? Is that where you have it Chloe? It burns like fuckery.”

Chloe nods once, her attention seemingly being held by something else.

“You know Aubrey was ginger once,” she forces out with bated breath, attempting to get the attention off of herself.

“No freaking way,” Stacie gapes.

Aubrey laughs, bowing her head.

“Yep. It’s true.”

“Tell us everything,” Amy demands.

As their conversation restarts, Beca slows down her fingers, dragging them carefully along the drenched lace, teasing Chloe until she can feel the redhead tensing under her touch. Chloe whimpers under her breath, scratching along Beca’s thigh harder to elicit more movement.

“I mean, it was just a dumb phase. I was always jealous of Chloe –” Aubrey is still telling her story, loving having all the other girls’ attention on her.

Beca flashes her eyes to Chloe’s, winking once. Her hand finally travels underneath Chloe’s lace, the direct content on her skin causing a shudder. Once she’s sufficiently lubricated by Chloe’s arousal, Beca takes a finger and eases it between Chloe’s folds, sliding inside of her.

Chloe bites down on her lip, panting under her breath. It doesn’t take long for Chloe to draw blood, her lower lip sliced at one side. Beca doesn’t stop for a second, adding another finger and beginning to move in and out. She starts slowly but Chloe isn’t taking her shit.

“Faster,” she hisses furiously.

Beca grins, doing as she’s told. She moves quickly, in time to Chloe’s fast breaths, her fingers pumping backwards and forwards until she has built up a steady pace.

“God, Becs,” Chloe breathes almost inaudibly. “Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Beca murmurs in response. “Like that?”

“Y-yeah. Yes,” Chloe pants, biting on her lip again. “Oh _fuck_.”

Beca feels herself getting wet at the sound of Chloe’s responses but she ignores that for now. Chloe’s head lolls back slightly and her panting becomes less and less subtle. It’s fucking music to Beca’s ears.

If they were alone, Beca would have used her tongue along with her fingers, teasing Chloe in the way she usually does, making her come undone beneath her. But that doesn’t seem like an option right now so, instead, Beca adds another finger and picks up the pace until she’s going faster than Chloe’s laboured breathing.

The girls around the table are laughing as Aubrey’s story comes to a close.

“Are you sure you’re alright Chloe?” Amy asks. “You don’t look great.”

“I’m fucking fine,” Chloe snaps in exasperation.

Beca sniggers at her girlfriend’s lack of patience for their friends.

“Sorry, jeez, I was just asking.”

“She’s just PMSing,” Beca assures the Bellas. “Don’t take it to heart.”

She can feel Chloe tightening around her fingers, her muscles contracting and the heat building.

A phone pings in the background and Cynthia sighs.

“Justine won’t stop texting me,” she complains.

“Yo, what’s she saying now?” Stacie asks.

And just like that, the conversation resumes.

Beca can tell that Chloe’s close so she pushes as much as she can, curling upwards until she hits the spot that works every time. Chloe whimpers increasingly more helplessly, whining as quietly as she can manage. Her moans are as supressed as possible but Beca knows she is dying to scream.

“Come for me, Chlo,” Beca coaches her, teasing her over the edge.

Chloe does as she says almost instantly, coming into Beca’s palm and letting out a pealing cry as she does so.

All the Bellas turn to see what the noise is about.

Chloe is panting heavily, recovering from her experience. Beca laughs quietly, taking her dripping fingers and making a point of putting them in her mouth, licking each one clean. Chloe watches, worn out.

“What happened?” Lilly questions the redhead quietly.

“That fucking indigestion,” she exclaims. “Sorry, it just got me good.”

“Sounds like it sure did,” Beca murmurs.

“I’ve never had it that bad,” Amy comments, sounding concerned.

“Do you need a doctor or something?” Aubrey stresses. “Some aspirin?”

“I’m alright now. I think it’s done,” Chloe waves a dismissive hand and the other girls relax a bit, although Aubrey still seems unconvinced.

Beca keeps her lips pressed together for a few moments, trying not to laugh while Chloe regains her composure and re-regulates her breathing. The girls chatter amongst themselves a little and Chloe takes the opportunity to turn to Beca, shaking her head with a grin.

“You are the worst person in the world, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe utters.

“You fucking love it,” Beca responds in glee, reaching over to kiss Chloe’s hot cheek.

Chloe shakes her head again, curling her leg around Beca’s under the table. Beca thinks about the dampness in her own panties and notices Chloe eyeing her crotch.

“During dessert, I get to return the favour,” Chloe whispers.

Beca’s heart stutters and she takes a breath.

“Can’t say fairer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is awesome.
> 
> talk to me: http://leofiitz.co.vu


End file.
